Through the consatant pain
by YouKnowWhoIAm97
Summary: summary in story ADOPTED FROM DARK AND LIGHT WRITER
1. Chapter 1

Through The Constant Pain

**_Summary: Edward left twenty-five years ago. I haven't seen him since. Sometimes I wish I had a power other than shielding. Or more powers. Finally, that day has come. But what happens when Bella finds the Cullen clan has broken up due to two peoples' dishonesty?_**

Chapter One: Explanations Are Never Good

All anyone could ask for is their true love. What about heartache and pain over someone you thought loved you with all their dead heart? What about people like them? Were they just put on this Earth to torture us people with 'souls'? Okay now I feel bad. I just want my love back. He took my heart and soul when he left me twenty-five (25) years ago. I have felt nothing, but pain and more pain.

Well between now and twenty-five years ago I've been changed soon after he left me. Even when I isolated myself, a vampire still found me. Even if I was Edward's singer, it didn't matter anymore.

I've still isolated myself. I hate my power. I hate the constant thirst. Sometimes I just wish that it would go away.

My power of shielding has decided to go haywire in the past few days. I think I may be losing my power since I haven't used it since my second year as a vampire. I hope to gain a different power. Maybe it could be transportation; that way I could transport myself to a two million (2,000,000) foot cliff and jump off of it.

Suddenly, my whole entire body glowed in the dark room. I searched myself, while still in the dark and thought maybe my wish came true. I thought really hard about the place where I was changed. As soon as I thought the words I came into the meadow where Laurent changed me. It was the November after Edward left me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**I was in our meadow crying my eyes out waiting for Edward to come back to me. I heard a noise near the trees closest to me. My brown eyes traveled around me and I suddenly saw a dark figure. Slowly, he advanced toward me and I couldn't help but wait in anticipation for death. Unfortunately, death didn't come. I felt one cold and calloused finger trail down my cheek and under my jaw.**_

_**"My, my, my, haven't you grown since I last saw you dear Bella?" his deep and husky voiced filled my right ear. I shuddered at the feel of his breath on my ear. "Do you like it Bella?" I whimpered and shook my head. I heard him growl and then I felt a pain on my throat, and I instantly knew what had happened. I was beginning the change of mortal to immortal.**_

_**"Thank you," I quickly stated before I fell into a deep slumber with an intense burning on the side.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

No one could find me after I was bitten. Immediately after my three days of sleep, I ran until I got to the Denali clan of vampires. No one was there. So, I ran into the forest and hunted. After that, I became a nomad. That is until now.

I was running. I didn't know why I had the sudden urge to see the Denali clan, but I did. So, I kept on running until I finally got there. Tanya was out front. She asked me who I was and if I was a vegetarian vampire. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders while saying, "Guess you'll have to find out." Her eyes got wide and she grabbed my hand and ran into the forest, with me being dragged behind her.

As soon as we reached the forest, she let go of my hand and stood in front of me. A pained look poured from her onyx black eyes. I searched her face and then felt rather than saw her shudder in fear. "What is it that is bothering you, Tanya?" I asked.

Her pale face looks up and her eyes meet mine. I see a flicker of hope flash in them. "You are Bella, correct?" she asked. I nod. "Well, the Cullens are at my house at the moment and I thought you would like to get a heads up before I let you in our house."

I nodded and then my golden eyes felt like they had an instant weight on them, so I let my head droop. "I will just leave you to your company. If you don't mind, please don't tell them I was here. I doubt they care anyway." I reply.

"Actually, we hadn't seen them in a long time, but about twenty-five years ago, they came to our house talking about a teenage girl named Bella. Instantly I was jealous," she began. "When Edward came here that time, I chose to seduce him, but he didn't want me he had eyes for another Cullen." When she said this, my heart broke, sank to my stomach, and I fell to my knees. "It's the blonde one. She had a man of her own, but when she saw him at a vulnerable state, well you can guess what she did. Her man, Emmett, decided to venture off on his own for a while. He came back to the Cullens about five (5) years ago. He said he didn't and couldn't live without his family anymore."

I put myself in a fetal position and stayed there for awhile before I heard five pairs of footsteps. I quickly got up and ran to my limit. I ran for nearly thirty (30) minutes, but this time I heard only one pair of footsteps. I slowed down by a sign that read: Welcome to Colorado!

A groan was emitted from my lips as I realized the scent of who was following me. "Bella," I heard his velvet voice whisper. My feet turned my body so I could actually face him, my old love, Edward, the mind reading vampire.

"Hello, Edward," I growled. My body got into a crouch, in case he came toward me.

"Please Bella, let me explain," he replied, and then silence followed. As soon as the silence began, it also ended. I heard two other pairs of footsteps following the silence. A deep growl and a smaller growl came from behind the trees.

"Show yourselves," I called. Suddenly, I was attacked by a petite blonde with much force. Cries of "Rosalie" were released from the mouths of both male vampires. Rosalie had me pinned down to the wet, soft grass. I kicked her off of me, before going into a crouching position. Immediately after I was in position to attack, I noticed that Rosalie was gone. My golden eyes glanced quickly across the road and trees. Finally, they fell onto the sight of Edward pinning Rosalie to a tree.

My ears picked up the quick shutters among the trees. "Show yourselves," I called out to the forest, again.

My, now bronze-colored, eyes glanced along the trees, searching for one thing to be out of place. Suddenly, five familiar scents were flashed under my nose. I felt my chest vibrating as I growled.

"Bella, please, there is no reason to fight with us," came three voices from the trees. First, a black pixie-like figure rushed out of the trees and lunged for me. With my quick thinking, I jumped ten feet into the air, but at my landing I twirled so I faced my old best friend, Alice Hale, the future seeing vampire.

I heard another rush, and instantly ducked down, but only to be brought up into an embrace by my mother-like figure, Esme. I flinched and stiffened under the hug and gazes.

My emotions quickly went from hurt to content. I turned my head and my eyes met the light hazel colored eyes of Jasper, the empathic vampire. I smiled my thanks to him.

When Esme let me go I noticed that Carlisle was behind her, smiling. Suddenly, a resounding crack was heard as I was hit from the back. Arms encircled my waist and I realized that they were slim and the scent of the vampire was girly. "Alice," I whispered. She giggled and let me go.

I looked towards Carlisle and he saw my golden eyes and smiled, while saying, "Aww, what the heck." He, too, came over and hugged me.

Slowly, I backed out of the embrace and faced Edward still holding Rosalie. "So," I began, "Carlisle would you care to explain to me what happened?" I chanced a glance at Edward and saw pain flash through his eyes.

Carlisle cleared his throat before starting in a monotone type voice, "Well, after Edward made us leave Forks we went directly to the Denali clan. Edward wanted to stay there for the remainder of the year, but certain events happened that caused us to leave shortly after we arrived."

"Carlisle," I interrupted, "I already know about Rosalie cheating with Edward. There is no need to keep me safe anymore. My heart has not had a single beat for twenty-five (25) years almost." Most of the Cullens glanced at Edward and Rosalie, but their eyes focused back on me. "It's not that I don't care, it is just that I kinda knew it would've happened sooner or later," I waited for the gasps to finish before continuing. "I mean every human has sexual desires and the need to release, and I'm guessing Edward just went with it. I obviously couldn't give it to him since I was human, and he was afraid to hurt me."

Carlisle thought this through then replied, "How about we go back to the house in Forks? We can have a full discussion or, if Bella wants to, a sort of court thing."

Alice's smile lit up her whole face before she called, "I'm Bella's attorney." I smiled, but then frowned.

My eyes leered over the trees, my nose inhaled the air for a new scent, and my ears tried to catch any sudden movements. I caught no sign of Emmett. "Where's Emmett?" I took notice of each of the Cullen's faces.

"I'm right here, Bella," came a dejected voice from the trees. I tugged my head up to find a very depressed expression on Emmett's beautiful face. "There's some explaining that I have to do. It's to you Bella, and to my family."


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced at all the Cullens' faces and sighed, "Well, out with it, Emmett. " From my point of view, Emmett looked startled, and his body language showed it. His stance at first was laid back and he had his arms folded across his chest. Now his stance was him standing straight, arms at his sides. It was as if he was scared of me.

I could tell from his facial feature that he was hesitant. "Okay, you guys. I think I should tell what happened to me first. That way you all can freak out and decide if you want me to still be a part of your coven," I whispered. I heard someone move to hug me, but I moved quickly onto a branch of a tree. "Please, don't touch me. That will only make this harder to say."

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Bella, you know we don't refer to ourselves as a coven, more as a family. How about we continue this elsewhere, eh? Maybe our old place back in Forks?" Everyone agreed, but me.

I simply sat on the branch with my hair hanging around my face. I let my eyes glance over my 'family' and cringed away then sighed, "Okay. It's fine with me."

I jumped from the tree and touched the ground without a sound. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were all staring at me with their golden brown eyes and when I caught each of their gazes I looked away, quickly. The reason I did this is because I didn't want them to see twenty-five (25) years of difficult pain. Carlisle called out, "Alright when I say go, we head back to Forks. Go!"

At the word 'go', my feet gracefully flew across the forest floor, road, or whatever we were on. It took us all about thirty (30) minutes.

When my eyes caught the sight of the old Cullen home, my feet came to a halt. The other Cullens' feet refused to stop, so they kept going until they reached the porch.

My stone heart felt like it dropped from my chest and down toward my shriveled stomach. The sight of the house caught me off guard. It was still as beautiful and glassy as ever. My lips twitched slightly at my last memory of being here, before Edward broke it off with me.

While my thoughts wandered, I also had other thoughts running through my mind. How am I going to be able to tell the Cullens my story? Gosh, I wish I had the power of projectory. Suddenly, I felt my body glow, and I felt my old family's eyes on me. My body floated while it glowed, but when the glowing stopped I fell. Seeing as I didn't have time to catch myself, I fell on my back, but I didn't feel any hurt, only venom rush through my body.

This made my curiosity go awry. I don't really remember reading about or listening to the nomads talk about stuff like this.

"Carlisle, what's happening? I feel venom all through my body. I feel no pain at all, though." I asked. My ears picked up two vampires speeding toward me. I felt two muscular arms pick me up and rush me into the house and up to Carlisle's study

I felt myself stiffen as I realized who was carrying me. "Put me down, Edward. Now," I said as calmly as I could. I saw the muscles in his arms grow before setting me on the floor.

"Please Bella, let me explain," he pleaded. I glared at him, but I saw right past his fake exterior.

"No Edward. You left me in the woods near my house and even though I was very gullible then, don't think I am now. I've had twenty-five (25) years to think about what happened that day," I stopped to sigh, but then continued, "Just because you think you're smarter than everybody else doesn't mean that you are. Listen here, Edward, I'm tired of you. I honestly liked it better when you left because you words were kept at heart. Remember. 'It will be as if we never existed.'" With that I left the room.

I let my feet carry me through my old 'home away from home'. I had noticed one small detailed thing about the house that I didn't notice before. It was a very little thing, but it was something that couldn't be seen by the human eye. It was along the wall of Edward's room. There was a tiny crack, so small that not even the tiniest bug could fit through it. I ran my small delicate hand over the crack, when suddenly I had a vision. Apparently it was how the crack appeared.

VISION

I saw Edward and Rosalie in a very heated make out session. Rosalie stopped kissing Edward, so he continued kissing down her neck. "Edward," Rosalie purred, "what are we going to tell the family? What about Emmett? And Bella?" she spat my name out of her mouth as if it was poison.

Edward came to a halt where Rosalie's shoulder met her neck. "Well, I suspect we just keep it between us. I'm going to leave Bella anyway," he said, evilly, "Plus, Alice had a vision and she thinks I don't know about it, but Jasper attacks Bella at the birthday party Esme and Alice are planning for her. I stop his attempt and then she cuts her arm up even more." He laughs, "Poor little Bella." He and Rosalie laugh together.

Once again Edward starts kissing Rosalie. She tries to push away, but Edward slams her against the wall with more force and edge. "Edward, I think you left a crack," Rosalie quivers, "I thought this was supposed to be unnoticeable."

Edward snickers, "My love, Rose, these walls are impossible to break. Watch." Suddenly, Edward takes one of his slim fingers and scratches the wall, which in turn leaves a crack like scratch. "Well then. I guess I'm wrong." Edward face shows puzzlement.

Rosalie pulls Edward's arm toward his door. He follows with a smirk on his face.

END OF VISION

My eyes had gone wide. Edward and Rosalie were cheating me and Emmett even before my birthday. They must have been doing that way before he met me. Ugh, I wonder if Emmett knows about this.

I let my mind wander of these thoughts for a few minutes, when I realized I must have gained a new power. Maybe I should talk to Carlisle about this. I gathered myself, then walked to Carlisle and Esme's room.

I began to hear shouts coming from the room. "Carlisle, I have got to tell Bella what I know. Either way she is going to find out. I can't stand her hurting again." a voice screamed from the room.

Then Carlisle's calm voice said, "I know that Emmett, but you promised you would tell everybody what you have been doing ever since the betrayal." My ears picked up a depressed sigh.

"Carlisle, it's just not fair. Edward has never even loved Bella. He has played her and is trying to play her again. He talks to Rosalie all the time, and I hear him, and believe me there are some very horrible derogatory things he says about Bella," Emmett called.

"Well Emmett," I heard my voice carry, as I sauntered into the room, "what horrendous things does Edward say about me." I looked at the shocked expressions on Emmett and Carlisle's faces. "Oh and Carlisle, I have a new power I would like to tell you about. Also, when do I get a chance to talk?" I smiled as his eyes went wide with curiosity.

"Bella, I think you should tell everyone after Emmett tells his side. I also, think now would be a good time for everyone to sit down and we listen to Emmett's story." Carlisle shouted. "Everyone, in the Study Room! Now!"

Three (3) seconds after Carlisle's shouts 'Now!', everyone was in the study. Carlisle was sitting in the burgundy chair behind the desk, Esme was sitting on the cherry wood desk to the right of the chair, Rosalie and Edward were sitting on the burgundy and beige loveseat, Jasper sat in a big beige chair, next to a cherry wood bookcase, with Alice in his lap, Emmett stood in the middle of the room on a very decorative rug, and I sat on the beige couch with burgundy cushions. The room itself was many different shades of beige and burgundy. There were two cherry wood bookcases, filled with books and pictures of the family. One picture caught my eye. It was of Edward and myself. I stared menacingly at the picture.

Carlisle motioned, with his right hand, for Emmett to begin. The tall, burly, dark haired man, cleared his throat and began, "Well, when we left Bella, so long ago, I noticed a slight change in Edward and Rosalie. I had started noticing these changes right after Edward started talking to Bella. When Edward and Rosalie talked, did you all not notice that they weren't as hostile to each other as before? I did, and it really broke my dead heart to hear that they've been doing that ever since Bella came into our lives. So, I decided I needed sometime away from those two, and I took it out on everyone else." Here he stopped and looked apologetically toward Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme, but when his eyes gazed over Edward and Rosalie he glared.

"So I went to see Bella," Emmett's booming voice continued. "When I came back to Forks, I heard whispers about someone dying. My thoughts immediately went to Bella. I rushed to her house and through her window, and what I saw was nothing. So I smelled some of Bella's clothes and got a scent. I found her in some meadow, but she was going through the change. The only thing I found intriguing was the fact that there were three wolves standing around her. I started walking toward them and Bella, only to have the giant russet one attacked me. I found out later that it was Jacob Black. We talked and he said that the Cullens' broke the treaty."

At this everyone went into an uproar. Carlisle raised a hand, then motioned for Emmett to continue when all was quiet again. "Well, I explained to him that we left town. He didn't believe me, of course. Anyway, I talked with them and persuaded them to let me look after Bella until she completely transformed into a vampire. They disagreed so I left, but I stayed in Forks for a month. I watched over Bella for that month. She stayed in a very secluded area that no one would ever think of, the baseball field."

I let my gaze fall from Emmett to the rug he was standing on. I could feel the intense stares everyone was giving me. I was thankful when Emmett cleared his throat and began again, "Well, I watched her continuously, and she didn't move from the pitcher's mound for two (2) whole weeks. She didn't move once, and I noticed she didn't need to hunt. It surprised me that Bella didn't have to drink as much as we do. I guess she didn't, or doesn't, need to hunt as much as we do because she has control over her blood lust. It's kinda left me in awe."

Again, I let my gaze fall from Emmett to the rug. Then it was like I had an epiphany. I knew exactly what Emmett was going to say next. I didn't want to listen anymore, and it was apparent that I couldn't face this truth he was about to reveal. I stood up and whispered, "I can't do this anymore. I can't listen anymore. I already know what you're going to say Emmett. It hurts to know that I haven't been doing things for myself for the first twenty (20) years or so of my existence, but that's fine. I appreciate your concern for me as well Emmett. Thank you." I turned to walk out of the room, but stopped abruptly and said, "I just want to be left alone for a while. Carlisle I'll tell you about my newly acquired power when I get back. "

I turned toward the door and ran. I took off running towards my old house.

When I reached my destination, I couldn't help but stare in wonder. How could he do this? Why in the world would Charlie do this?

I looked at my old home and saw a For Sale sign in the yard. My eyes went to the name of the seller and when I saw it, my eyes went huge. Freakin' Mike Newton is a retailer. Oh, what a joy that must be.

I sighed, then ran back to the Cullen home.

When I saw the Cullen house, I started walking. My mind started reeling with thoughts about everything. I had a new power. Gosh.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Ugh, I wanna talk to Carlisle about this. Suddenly, I felt myself being transported to a room that had a nicer feel to it. I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle sitting in a room that was known as the master bedroom. I heard footsteps along the bathroom floor of the room. "Bella, do you need something?" Carlisle's voice filled my ears.

For a few brief seconds, I let my eyes wander around the room. The room was painted a dark maroon color. The room, itself, had a bed, with a beige comforter and sheets, another door leading to the bathroom, many shelves with an immense number of pictures of everyone in them, and several bookshelves, containing many books. One book title caught her eye, though. My Thoughts, The Writings of Carlisle Cullen. She smiled then glanced at Carlisle. "No, Carlisle," I murmured, "I was just wondering if you could confirm something for me." At his nod I continued, "I remember you telling me that you wished to have company when you were a vampire. Then I remember you telling me that you bit Esme as a companion for you. Then you bit Edward and he was lonely so you bit Rose, right?" He nodded, "Well, I have just had another power come to me and it's fairly odd if you ask me, and I think I can sort of explain some things that happened in this house that most Cullens were unaware of."

Carlisle's golden eyes betrayed his feelings of curiosity. I could sense his apprehension of asking but he did anyway. "Please, Bella," he asked, more like whined. "Tell me." I could tell that his want for knowledge on my powers was a huge deal. Apparently he wanted to have a more understanding way of knowing about the vampire life.

"Well Carlisle, all I can say is that I can touch something and find out how it was made, but only if I wanna know how it happened." I explained. His eyes were wide with astonishment. I stared, once again, at the book on the shelf that caught my eye. Slowly, I took down the book and was caught with another vision.

BEGINNING OF VISION

I saw Carlisle sitting in a dimly lit room. He had a quill in one hand and was writing in a book. I glanced over his shoulder and read:

It has come to my mind that I am indeed lonely. Today at work, a woman with Spanish influenza told me to do everything in her power to save her son. I felt like she saw right through my 'human' act. I'm not sure I will have the will power to save her son. The only way I can save this boy, is if I bite him.

I didn't read anymore. I could tell from his writings that his thoughts were all gathered and unorganized.

I gazed around the room and found that he was in the hospital room of Edward.

END OF VISION

My eyes opened and I found myself staring at the ceiling. I pulled myself up and looked around. First, I noticed that the room was almost, completely green. The walls were a jade green color. The bed comforter was silver and the pillows and sheets were a forest green. The desk and bookcase were a grayish color. I was in awe. This room was amazing. "Did you know that the color green makes you think more?" a chime-like voice sounded in the room.

I focused my eyes on the masculine body standing, with their arms crossed, in the doorway. I smiled at Emmett's voice. "That's funny. I never knew that. How did you figure that out?" I asked.

Emmett smiled, and I noticed the dimples in his cheeks. He walked over to his bed and sat on the end. I smiled, before patting the spot next to me. He smiled back, and crawled to the spot next to me. I saw Emmett's arm go around my shoulder and he began, "Well usually, we just pick a random college when it comes the time to pick a college. Well we went to school in Alaska when I came back to be with the family again. When it was time to pick a college, I chose to do something different. I went to visit colleges, and I visited one in Tennessee. It's name is Middle Tennessee State University, or better known as MTSU."

I smiled at him. He laughed and continued, "Well I found a very nice girl who gave me a private tour of the campus." I started laughing. He started laughing with me. "Can I continue now?" he asked, I smiled and nodded. Gosh I've never smiled so much in my life. "Well, when we walked into the library, she told me that the reason it was painted green is because it helps the students think more and it also helps them relax a little bit. I didn't really understand, but then I looked at the walls and then I noticed the immense number of students in the library. Talk about a nerd school, eh?"

I laughed at his antics. "You're so insecure, Emmett. Did you know that?" I saw Emmett's smile turn into a frown. "You showed your insecurity when you were standing at the door." I searched his face and when I finally looked into eyes I saw so much confusion. "When someone is standing up with their arms crossed over their chest and a smirk on their face, then they are being insecure. Get it?"

His eyes were pouring with amusement, but with a hint of mischievousness. I made to get up, but only to be pulled into a hug by Emmett. "I missed you Bella."

I hugged him back and replied, "I missed you too, Emmett." Suddenly, a smile made its way onto my face. I grabbed Emmett's shoulder's and flipped them, so I was on top.

I heard the door open and a non-conspicuous person say, "Hey Emmett, is Bella Oh." Our heads turned to find Esme at the door. I bet if she could blush, she would. "I'll just leave you two at it then."

"Oh, Esme," I coughed, "you know that I just Um " I let my gaze linger on Emmett's face before letting my eyes fall. Emmett put an arm around my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I made to get off the bed, again. This time instead of being pulled back I was being pulled into an embrace by Esme. "I'm fine Esme," I laughed, "but I do need to have a quick word with Carlisle."

"What is the matter, Bella? I am right here," Carlisle's bell-like voice sounded in the room. I turned to him and smiled. Gosh, what is it with me and smiling these day.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about my newly acquired power. I don't care if these two," I pointed to Esme and Emmett, "are in the room." Esme walked straight out the door. I thought it was because she knew Carlisle when he wanted to obtain knowledge about the vampire's life. Emmett, being who he is, decided to be nosy and sat on the bed, with his arms behind his head. I laughed then glanced at Carlisle. My eyes took notice of the almost blackish tint in Carlisle's eyes. "When was the last time you hunted, Dad?" I asked, with a smirk painted on my face.

Carlisle's face showed astonishment and his eyes were pooled with family love. I smiled and then said, "I guess I can start after you all left." Carlisle nodded, so I began, "Well you see, I was changed in the middle of November by Laurent. After that I isolated myself. For the first year or so, I stayed with the confined area of the baseball field. After that I moved and stayed in the attic of Forks High School. I wasn't surprised to have Emmett looking out for me, but I guess when he saw I wasn't going to do anything he moved on. Am I right, Emmett?" Emmett's head nodded, and I continued, "So I stayed like that and never used my powers ever. I didn't really have to drink much after my first hunt. IS that enough information about my life, Carlisle?"

Carlisle had a look of tragedy on his face. "Bella, you have said more than enough information. How about you tell me about the new power, eh?" I glared at Emmett before letting my eyes settle on Carlisle. "Emmett could you give us some privacy?" My ears pick up a very low, protective-like growl emit from Emmett's lips. Carlisle raises his hands in a defensive manner, "Emmett," he began, "don't do this. You know Bella can stick up for herself. She's proven that many times."

A sigh escaped Emmett's lips before he padded across the room and out the pale green door. I cleared my throat, "Well, Carlisle. I guess I should tell you how I became equipped with this power, eh?" At Carlisle's nod I continued, "Well, at first I touched a crack that was near Edward's door, and I had the sudden urge to know how it got there. So, after I slid my fingers across the crack, I had a vision of how it happened. Then when we were in you office I wanted to know how you began your thoughts, or your diary, perhaps."

At my words, Carlisle stiffened, "I think this conversation has come to a close Bella, dear," Carlisle stated in a monotone voice. He rose from his chair and came over to me. I felt Carlisle place a fatherly kiss on my forehead before walking out of the room.

I was shocked. Carlisle and I hadn't really had a father-daughter relationship when we last saw each other. I sat on the bed in my thoughts, but those said thoughts were interrupted by a velvety voice saying, "Finally, I can talk to you." 


	3. Chapter 3

I tensed as the words came from his beautiful pale lips. I didn't move from where my feet were planted on the floor. Suddenly, I felt somebody embrace me from behind. The words 'I'm sorry,' were repeated over and over again. My mind had many thoughts going through it at that moment.

I pulled myself from the embrace and turned to see Rosalie standing there with a look of curiosity and astonishment on her face. "I thought you would've hit me by now," she stated. I shook my head and replied, "I don't hold grudges on people. It's just a waste of time to me." I held my arms open for a hug. I didn't really expect her to respond with sorrow evident in her hug. I glanced at Edward and said, "I do need to talk to him, though."

Rosalie nodded and walked to the door. She kissed Edward's cheek and strolled out. Then the awkward silence came soon after. I glanced into Edward's eyes and let my thoughts go wild. My ears caught his quiet gasp, but I said nothing, my mind was telling him all that needed to be told.

When I was done letting him see my thoughts I closed up my mind with my shielding power. We stayed in silence for a few minutes before he left the room. I sighed and fell back onto Emmett's bed. I let myself get caught up in my alone time. I apparently needed this because of the thoughts screaming in my head. I stayed on Emmett's bed for about an hour before I heard knocking on the door.

I saw Alice poke her tiny head through a crack in the door. "Hey, we're going to go hunting. You wanna come?"

I shook my head and replied, "No, I hunted whenever Emmett was telling the rest of his story." Alice nodded her head, but if I knew Alice, and let me tell you I know Alice, she was thinking about why I left. "How about this Alice, whenever you and the others get back, I tell you all why I left? Hm?" She nodded her head and slid her head out of the crack in the door. I just shook my head and laid down on Emmett's bed. I noticed everything about Emmett now, now that I didn't focus on seeing the Cullens again. I was much happier now than I have been in the last twenty-five (25) years. It made me wonder about what the Cullens have been doing since Edward left.

I sat on the bed wondering about this for the next ten (10) minutes until I heard a noise at the window. I groaned because I was very comfortable and I didn't want to get up, but this intruder of comfortableness wouldn't stop knocking. Eventually I got up and opened the window.

When I opened it I saw Jasper with a look of consistency on his face. "Gosh," he began, "I thought you would never answer." He jumped from his perch on the bars under the windows and into the room. "Alice says you need to come downstairs. She said you were gonna tell us why you ran away."

I nodded my head and replied, "How come she didn't just come up here and get me?"

"Oh, she wanted me and you to talk before the others get done 'hunting'," he said. I stared at him and smiled, then I noticed that his eyes a very dark amber color, but I didn't say anything.

"Did she specify on what she wanted us to talk about?" I asked. Jasper shook his head. "Well I think she wanted us to talk about what happened before you guys left."

"Oh, well that may be it or something else," Jasper began. I could tell he was really nervous about talking to me about this. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He smiled and stated, "Well we may as well get started. The others should gee home soon."

I nodded and said, "Well I just want you to know that I don't blame you for the leaving. I blame that on myself." My emotions went from depression to contentment. I smiled at him and continued. "I always thought of you as the protective older brother. I hope that you would think of me as a younger sister."

He nodded his head and we hugged. Suddenly, my ears picked up the soft sounds of feet moving across the forest floor. I snatched a look at Jasper and nodded my head. We both rushed down the steps and into the living room. It was about one minute later that I saw the front door open and in stepped Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

I gaze at all of their faces and see no emotion in their eyes, but I also noticed that all of their eyes were mostly black. "Where are Edward and Rosalie?" I asked. Everyone looked at the door.

"They're having an embrace before we talk," Esme stated, with a smile. "Hm. I wonder if it's one of their passionate hugs." Everyone laughed as the said couple walked into the room.

Edward laid down on the black leather couch then Rosalie laid down next to him. Then everyone nodded and started sitting down. Alice and Jasper sat down on the gray love seat. Carlisle and Esme sat down on the floor in front of the glass table. Emmett sat down on the white leather chair. I stood in front of them.

"Well...where shall I begin? Any takers?" I asked, nervously.

"Why don't you start with why you left, Bella, dear," called Esme. I nodded my head and sighed.

I glanced at the many faces around me and saw not one hint of betrayal or pity. "Well, you see, I...," I began. "I left because I thought you would take pity on me and blame yourself for all that has happened to me."

"What has happened to you, Bella?" Emmett growled. I felt a shiver go up my spine and a sigh pass through my lips. I stared at Emmett longingly. A dozen and more emotions spread across his face. I wonder what my face showed.

"Well apparently after you all left, well I looked weak to the rest of the world. I told my father what I had become and then he kicked me out. He said that he wouldn't have a monster living in his house. So, yeah that's why I left. Stupid reason, huh?" I questioned.

I felt myself being embraced in strong arms. The smell of the person had a minty, woodsy pine kinda smell. Hm, it smelled amazing. My eyes glanced up to see the dimples of Emmett's cheek. I smiled and brushed my nose against his neck. My tiny ears picked up a hint of a gasp.

"Emmett, could you please put Bella down, now?" Carlisle asked. Slowly, I felt myself being lowered to the ground.

"Bella, could you please tell us what happened to your relationship with the wolves? They are circling the house and they won't let any of us hunt," Carlisle whispered.

"Uh-oh," I said. 


	4. Chapter 4

HEYY every one i just gonna say i'm sorry for those who wanted to read this from it's previous

writer but i promise as this is my first story i won't let you down and i hope you like it.

WATER MITRESS13 aka Erin 


End file.
